bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach: Memories of Nobody (novel)
}} Bleach: Memories of Nobody is a novelization of the Bleach: Memories of Nobody film. It was published by Shueisha and released on December 18, 2006 in Japan. Synopsis Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki chase down a Hollow, which in turn is chasing a girl's spirit in a park. Easily dispatching of the Hollow, Ichigo performs a soul burial on the girl's Soul, convincing her to go along with it despite her argument of her "having something to do" by stating that "more monsters will come after her if she stays". Afterwards, in Karakura Town, unidentifiable spirits begin appearing in masses. While attempting to deal with these strange Souls, Ichigo and Rukia meet Senna, a mysterious Shinigami who wipes out most of them by using her Shikai. Senna refuses to answer any questions, so Ichigo is forced to follow her while Rukia tries to find out what's going on. Meanwhile, in Soul Society, the Human World is suddenly reflected in the sky, so Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto are sent to investigate. They meet up with Ichigo and discuss the events at the Urahara Shop, where Kisuke Urahara explains that a dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, known as the Valley of Screams, has expanded to the point that it is connecting the two worlds. The Souls Ichigo saw earlier are known as "Blanks," Souls that were lost in the space between the worlds and have been stripped of their memories. The Valley of Screams is composed of these Blanks, but they alone could not be responsible for the size to which it has grown. He goes on to explain that the lost memories of the Blanks will have formed into a single being known as the "Memory Rosary," and he has Ichigo track this being down. Senna is eventually revealed to be the Memory Rosary, and a fair amount of the Gotei 13 shows up to deal with the problem. However, a mysterious group appears, identifying themselves as the "Dark Ones," and set their sights on Senna. Despite Ichigo's efforts, they succeed in capturing her. Within the Valley of Screams, the Dark Ones attach Senna to a device powered by the Blanks. As concurrently explained by both the Dark Ones and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Blanks are naturally attracted to memories, which they lack. Senna, being composed of nothing but memories, will attract the Blanks, causing a chain reaction that will collapse the entire dimension. This in turn will cause the Human World and Soul Society to collide, potentially annihilating both. The Dark Ones explain that their actions are to get revenge on Soul Society: they were Shinigami over a millennia ago, but were exiled and have since adapted to the Valley of Screams. Unwilling to give up on Senna, Ichigo finds the portal into the Valley of Screams on the river. As he enters it, Rukia heads to Soul Society to get reinforcements. Since the only available portal into the Valley of Screams exists in the Human World, and that the process that will destroy both Soul Society and the Human World will complete within an hour, Captain-Commander Yamamoto orders that the Kidō Cannon be fired at the dimension to obliterate it first. Yamamoto refuses to order a rescue mission with such a tight time frame. Within the Valley, Ichigo finds himself overpowered by the sheer number of Blanks the Dark Ones have at their command. He is saved by the timely arrival of Kenpachi Zaraki, with lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi on his back. Aside from Zaraki, Suì-Fēng, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Izuru Kira, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa have also arrived to help. The group makes short work of most of the Dark Ones, leaving Ichigo to battle their leader. Though it takes Ichigo longer and takes a larger toll on him, he is victorious as well. Despite having stopped the collapse of the Valley of Screams, the process is far enough along that the effect persists. Senna, now in control of the Blanks, sacrifices herself to use their power to push the two worlds apart once more, since she did not want Ichigo to die, thus saving the inhabitants of both Soul Society and the Human World. Extremely weak, Senna asks Ichigo to take her back to the graveyard so that she can see her name on her gravestone. Though the gravestone does not have her name, Ichigo tells Senna that her name is on it. Content that she once lived in the town and assured of her own separate existence, Senna evaporates. Rukia explains that once the power of the Blanks has faded, their memories of Senna will fade along with them, with Ichigo stating that he can still hear her voice. However, after the credits, Ichigo seems to vaguely remember Senna when the red ribbon he bought her floats down from the sky to him, and a girl resembling Senna is seen running past him. Characters *Senna *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Ganryū *Jai *Benin *Riyan *Bau *Mue *Jūshirō‎ Ukitake *Rangiku Matsumoto *Renji Abarai *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Kon *Tō‎shirō‎ Hitsugaya *Kisuke Urahara *Shunsui Kyō‎raku *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Shūhei Hisagi *Ikkaku Madarame *Izuru Kira *Tetsuzaemon Iba References Navigation Category:Books